


A Christmas Miracle

by BaredWolf



Series: First Kiss Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Mistletoe, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam figures out that he can bulk-order mistletoe on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

They had been dancing around the issue for ages, and it was driving Sam up the wall. With their whole little family crowding the bunker, the number of hours (yes, fucking  _hours_ ) a day he spent watching his brother make bedroom eyes at Castiel had exceeded his tolerance about a week ago. So he decided to create his own Christmas Miracle, courtesy of Amazon.com.

Who knew you could bulk order mistletoe on the internet? 

"It’s romantic, Cas," he explained, hanging the dozenth bundle of leaves on one of the book cases in the library. "Holiday tradition is that if two people meet under mistletoe, they have to kiss."

"Mistletoe is a parasitic plant. How is that romantic?" Castiel was leaned against the table behind Sam with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sam sighed. “I didn’t make up the tradition, Cas.”

"Are we supposed to kiss now?" Castiel was doing his head-tilt-of-confusion.

"Nah," Sam answered quickly, reminding himself again to avoid the spots he had hung the branches, "you’re all the way over there and I’m still hanging this up. I don’t think it counts." Castiel hummed in agreement.

* * *

From there, it was a game of figuring out how to maneuver Dean and Castiel under the mistletoe at the same time. Sam’s opportunity came later that night, when the three of them were settled in the war room doing research for Garth. 

"Dean, uh, I think I saw a book on the, um, middle left bookcase that might help us. You grab it for me?" He tapped his finger on the page of the book that he was currently acting absorbed by as he met his brother’s eyes with a beseeching expression. Sam knew the question was a risky proposition, and half expected Dean to refuse, but Dean just sighed as he shoved back from the table. 

"Why can’t you get it yourself," he grumbled, making his way up the stairs into the library. "Which one?" he shouted, approaching the book case. 

"Uh, here!" Sam called back, passing Castiel a slip of paper. "Would you give that to him, Cas?" Castiel accepted the paper, brow furrowing slightly. Sam wondered if he had kenned to the scheme yet. 

Castiel trudged up the stairs into the library, where Dean was standing in front of the book case watching him approach. Again with the staring, goddamnit.

"Here," Cas said, proffering the paper to Dean. Sam leaned back in his chair so that he could not see what was happening because he knew that one look at the grin on his face would have Dean fleeing the room. 

"Thanks, Cas," he heard Dean answer gently. Then, sounding a little surprised, "Uh, Cas?" 

"It’s tradition, Dean," Castiel answered. Sam could imagine Castiel pointing out the mistletoe hanging directly over their heads with his Very Serious expression. 

"Who…I…uh," Dean stammered. Sam was taking it as a really very good sign of his impending Christmas Miracle that Dean hadn’t run screaming from the room yet. He heard his brother mutter something else that sounded suspiciously like "fuck it" before there were several minutes of almost-complete silence from the other room, interrupted only by the occasional rustle of fabric and one thud that Sam thought was probably someone’s back colliding with the book case. 

He was starting to wonder if he needed to make himself scarce before he got a real earful (or an eyeful) when Dean and Castiel wandered back into the war room minutes later. Sam pretended to still be absorbed in his reading. Dean tossed the book Sam had asked for on the table with a loud thud. 

"Here’s your book, lazy," he grouched, and Sam tried not to grin as he took in his brother’s flushed cheeks and the absolute mess he had made of Castiel’s hair. Dean kept walking after he dropped the book on the table, tossing the mistletoe into Sam’s lap as he passed. Sam grinned.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Sam demanded. They had a lot more research to do, and Dean was headed…oh. Christmas fucking Miracle indeed. 

"Busy, Sammy," Dean growled, dragging Castiel towards his bedroom. 


End file.
